Kenichi Request
by PaperFox19
Summary: Kenichi Request for yusiko Kenichi takes part in a special training with Sakaki Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Bara Fetish

Pairing:Kenichi/Sakaki

Do not read if you do not like

Kenichi Request

Request for yusiko

Kenichi takes part in a special training with Sakaki

Kenichi was shocked that Sakaki wanted the last slot for his training. Then when it came down to it Kenichi was told to wait and watch him work out. Sakaki was pumping iron like mad he was working up quite the sweat. "Alright Kenichi we are ready to start your special training…" Sakaki says and removes his jacket. Kenichi gulped at the intense look Sakaki was giving him.

Sakaki reached down and undid his pants and dropped them exposing his naked and sweaty body to Kenichi. Kenichi gulped and his heart beat quickened and blood rushed south. "Start with my foot and lick your way up, this is a special training." Sakaki spoke and walked up to the boy his semi hard dick wagging as he did.

Kenichi shivered but did not question him, he was always skeptical of his master's methods but they've always helped him before. He got down on all fours and began to lick his master's foot, he moved closer cupping the back of the leg as he moved higher. The older male smirked and with his other leg he brushed the growing bulge in Kenichi's pants. "Ahh…" Kenichi moaned and his whole body shook.

"Don't stop Kenichi focus on your task." Sakaki spoke trying to mask the lust in his voice. Kenichi nodded and resumed his licking, he licked and sucked the muscled leg and the closer he got to the man's crotch the hornier he got. The musk he smelled increased his arousal, and it was only more intense from Sakaki's work out.

Before going to the crotch he licked his way down his master's other leg licking all the sweat he found there. He reached the foot and even sucked on one of the toes. 'Oh fuck…' Sakaki thought not expecting that. The young man kissed his way back up the leg until he reached the crotch. He gulped slightly as he stared at the impressive manhood wet from sweat and pre cum, the thick nest of hair the crowned his crotch and the full balls that hung beneath the impressive cock.

Sakaki hissed as Kenichi went for his balls first, he licked and cupped Sakaki's balls, lapping up the sweat, he took the left nut into his mouth and he sucked on it, before switching over to the right. Sakaki's arousal spiked and pre cum dripped onto Kenichi's face.

Kenichi stopped only for a second he stuck his tongue out and ran it over the hard dick, he trailed over the hard flesh tasting the mix of sweat and pre cum, and finding he enjoyed the taste. The musk was making him dizzy but he clung to the soft moans Sakaki was making.

Once he reached the tip he wrapped his lips around the fat head and sucked, the cock leaked more and more pre cum and Kenichi drank it down. "Keep going Kenichi there's more for you to clean." Sakaki moaned not wanting to cum so soon. Kenichi nodded and continued to moved up, he mapped Sakaki's muscles with his tongue sucking on any intersecting point, he moved even further and lapped at the man's navel. 'His taste is so good I'm craving more…' Kenichi thought, his hands travel up the man's sides as he himself moves up with his tongue.

Kenichi didn't miss the shudder of desire that went through the muscled man. Sakaki was enjoying this greatly. 'Kenichi may not be a natural fighter but he's got more talent in other aspects…' Sakaki thought as he groaned. Kenichi played with the man's nipples as he licked over his pecs He could feel the master's heart beet quicken.

Sakaki raised his arms above his head exposing his sweaty hairy pits. "Lick them Kenichi!" Sakaki ordered. Kenichi blushed redder than a tomato he was hesitant but the man's musk drew him in. He gave a hesitant lick feeling the wet hairs on his tongue, and found it not horrible, his licks became bolder and quicker he lapped up all the sweat with ease and made the man shiver in desire.

Once cleaning the right pit was done he kissed his way over to the left and gave it the same treatment. Kenichi even tried sucking on the pit which had Sakaki moaning. The older man was ready to cum now. "Alright Kenichi I want you to try and suck my cock down to the root." Kenichi obeyed and got back down onto his knees. He guided the cock back into his mouth taking more and more into his sweet mouth. Sakaki held back a grin a trickle of drool leaked from his mouth.

Kenichi relaxed his throat and soon took even more of the magnificent manhood into his mouth. Kenichi drooled slightly as he sucked on the thick organ. To Sakaki's surprise the boy deep throated his cock burying his nose in the thick nest of pubes.

"Fuck Cumming!" Sakaki moaned gripping Kenichi's locks. Cum shot down the boy's throat the thick seed choking him slightly. More and more cum poured into his mouth, Kenichi couldn't swallow it all and it spilled out of his mouth and he got a cum facial.

Sakaki growled and slapped Kenichi's face with his dick. The boy gasped in shock and Sakaki pulled him up. "That was weak Kenichi, and you wasted a lot of my seed." Sakaki opened his mouth and began to spit into it more and more until Kenichi's mouth was full of saliva. "Swallow it!" Kenichi obeyed and swallowed his master's spit.

"We are gonna do this training everyday until you can suck me down without spilling a drop." Sakaki grabbed his clothing and left the room leaving Kenichi to clean up the cum he spilled. Sakaki forgot to check and Kenichi was glad he did he palmed his own shorts feeling the cum soaked material. 'I came from licking Sensei's body I definitely need more training…'

End


End file.
